


[Podfic] Lighthouse by amaira

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Season 6, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: A love that transcends labelsAlternately: Shiro sorts out some feelings and Keith takes care of him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Lighthouse by amaira

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lighthouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974910) by [amaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaira/pseuds/amaira). 



> Thank you to [amaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaira/pseuds/amaira) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/vLVj1m0)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/iSGjPjwVI-A)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [14.6mb/0:16:17]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77g8iz88g8ul3j6/Lighthouse_by_amaira_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [14.6mb/0:16:17]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BH-CUXpSfBZ8CvQhnwhiE6OEuouNDa_t)
  * Soundcloud: 



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
